Financial transaction cards have made great gains as a means to attract financial accounts to financial institutions and, in the case of credit cards, as a medium to create small loans and generate interest income for financial institutions. However, fraudulent financial transactions involving credit cards and other similar payment mechanisms may result in huge losses for cardholders, merchants, banks, and other financial institutions. To mitigate such fraudulent financial transactions, a cardholder may notify an issuer of the credit card upon identifying that the credit card is lost or stolen.
However, using known methods and systems to notify an issuer of a lost or stolen credit card may be difficult, time-consuming, and/or onerous. For example, when a cardholder does not have access to a physical credit card, the cardholder may turn to sources other than the physical credit card itself, such as a website, to obtain contact information for notifying the issuer of a lost or stolen credit card. In addition to the time and energy consumed to obtain the contact information from an unfamiliar source, the cardholder may spend additional time and/or energy to ensure that the contact information and/or its source is legitimate and not part of a “phishing” scheme. Additionally, at least some known notification methods and systems may involve a lengthy interchange that enables the issuer to ensure that the notifier is, in fact, an authorized cardholder and to collect information regarding the lost or stolen credit card. The difficult, time-consuming, and/or onerous nature of at least some known notification methods and systems may be intensified when a physical wallet including a plurality of physical credit cards is lost or stolen and the cardholder desires to notify each issuer of the loss or theft of a respective physical credit card.